DRAGONS
by Chl007
Summary: "Il existe en Angleterre plusieurs familles, partageant des ancêtres communs. Ceux-ci leur ont légué un gène particulier, leur permettant de se transformer en dragon." lâcha McGonagall. "Non." murmura Harry en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, malgré les brûlures que cela lui faisait ressentir dans tout le dos. "Je ne veux pas… devenir un monstre !"


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'ai profité de cet OS pour répondre à un petit défi, lancé par Zenophys Blodeuwedd sur le forum « La Gazette des bonbons au citron ». Dans ce texte se trouvent ainsi dissimulées quatre citations des fandoms suivants : Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Kaamelott et Pirates des Caraïbes (les fandoms des citations devaient obligatoirement être différents du fandom d'écriture). Parviendrez-vous à les retrouver ?_

 _Si vous séchez, vous pourrez les découvrir tout en bas ! ;-)_

* * *

 _Je précise que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de JK Rowling. De même, les quatre citations insérées dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas non plus._

* * *

 **DRAGONS**

* * *

 **« AÏE ! »**

Tous les élèves attablés près de Harry sursautèrent, surpris par le cri de douleur du Survivant. Ron retira aussitôt sa main de son épaule, aussi désolé que confus. Depuis quand Harry réagissait-il ainsi à une simple tape amicale ?

 **« Harry ? »** s'inquiéta Hermione, le regard soucieux. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

 **« Désolé d'avoir crié. »** s'excusa-t-il tandis que Ron entamait son petit-déjeuner. **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… J'ai mal dans tout le dos depuis que je me suis levé ce matin. »**

 **« C'est l'entraînement de Quidditch d'hier, peut-être ? »** suggéra la brune.

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu par l'explication de son amie, avant de porter son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé, lui aussi. Il était vrai qu'il avait brutalement chuté de son balai, alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'Or, ce qui avait fait enrager Olivier Dubois. Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes aux jumeaux Weasley pour le calmer, sans quoi Harry se serait très certainement fait passer un sacré savon. Mais malgré la légère douleur qu'il avait ressentie suite à son inattendue rencontre avec le sol, il était aussitôt remonté sur son Éclair de Feu pour repartir à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Et en se couchant le soir dans son lit, il n'avait plus rien senti.

Il secoua la tête, perplexe, avant de se lever et d'attraper son sac. Mais lorsqu'il le mit en bandoulière et qu'il le laissa reposer sur son épaule, il se figea quelques instants avec une grimace. Il n'avait pas menti à Hermione, son dos entier était douloureux, jusqu'à sa nuque et ses épaules mêmes. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était tout sauf habituel.

 **« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »** lui conseilla son amie, qui n'avait rien perdu de son expression de souffrance.

 **« C'est rien, Hermione. »**

 **« Madame Pomfresh pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose pour t'aider. »**

 **« Et si Malfoy t'avait jeté un sort pendant que tu regardais ailleurs ? »** suspecta Ron.

 **« Ça va passer. »** prétendit Harry en serrant les dents.

Ses deux amis n'insistèrent pas plus, comprenant que quoi qu'ils lui disent, Harry était décidé à faire sa tête de mule. Ron abandonna d'un vague hochement de tête, tandis que Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. Sans plus parler des curieux maux de dos matinaux du jeune Potter, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée. Harry ne fut pas mécontent de déposer enfin ses affaires dans la salle de Métamorphose. La bandoulière de son sac, qui reposait de tout son poids sur son épaule gauche, lui donnait l'impression de le brûler atrocement. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, cette sensation désagréable s'étendait à l'ensemble de son dos. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le banc qu'il partageait avec Ron, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il entra malencontreusement en contact avec le dossier du banc. Le jeune sorcier serra les dents et se pencha en avant sur sa plume et son parchemin tandis que le professeur McGonagall déambulait dans les rangs en faisant l'appel. À côté de Harry, Ron ne put que l'observer souffrir en affichant un air désemparé.

 **« Harry… »** lui murmura-t-il pendant le cours alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux pliés en deux, occupés à gratter sur leurs parchemins respectifs – Harry étant cependant bien plus plié que lui. **« Hermione a raison, si ça ne va pas, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son ami, aussi bien à cause de son insistance que de la douleur croissante qui irradiait entre ses omoplates.

 **« Ça va, je te dis… Quoi ? »** s'énerva-t-il à voix basse en interceptant le regard que son meilleur ami lui renvoyait.

 **« Ha… Harry… »** bégaya Ron. **« Tes yeux… »**

 **« Quoi, mes y… »**

Le Survivant ferma brusquement les paupières, en proie à de violents élancements dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa plume, qui se brisa dans un craquement sec. Les élèves des rangs les plus proches se retournèrent vers lui.

 **« Harry ? »** s'inquiéta Hermione alors que Ron l'observait avec des yeux effarés.

 **« Je brûle… Mon dos brûle… »**

Harry se plia en deux sur le banc et laissa son front reposer quelques instants sur la table en bois, soufflant bruyamment entre ses dents serrées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait mal… Tellement mal. Comme lorsque Voldemort tentait de s'attaquer à lui. Comme avec un Doloris. Mais personne ne pouvait être en train de l'ensorceler, pas ici, à Poudlard, _en plein cours…_ La brûlure s'intensifia, et cette fois il ne put retenir un gémissement.

 **« Potter ? »**

 **« Professeur, Harry ne se sent pas bien… »** commença Ron.

 **« Vous venez de gaspiller une lumineuse explication, Weasley. »** le coupa sèchement le professeur McGonagall. **« Potter, regardez-moi. »**

Malgré les larmes de douleur contre lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à lutter et qui embuaient sa vision, Harry obtempéra. Difficilement, il parvint à se redresser, laissant échapper un discret sifflement de douleur au simple contact de sa robe de sorcier glissant le long de sa chair qui lui paraissait être à vif, et leva le visage pour planter son regard dans celui de son professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci ne le dévisagea que quelques secondes à peine avant de hocher la tête.

 **« Potter, vous n'êtes clairement pas en état d'assister à mon cours. »**

 **« Professeur… »** tenta-t-il de protester dans un souffle. **« Je… »**

 **« Veuillez vous rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Weasley, accompagnez-le. »**

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva en agrippant le bras de son ami, soulagé que ce soit McGonagall elle-même qui ordonne à Harry d'aller voir madame Pomfresh. S'il n'écoutait pas ses amis, le Survivant était bien obligé d'obéir à ses professeurs.

 **« Allez, viens Harry. »**

Ce ne fut qu'un grognement de douleur qui lui répondit. Ron entraîna Harry à sa suite dans les couloirs du château, jusqu'à parvenir à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh prit son ami en charge. Malheureusement pour lui, elle remarqua bien que le jeune Weasley tenta de rester dans les parages sans rien faire, et le réexpédia aussitôt en cours.

Malgré sa réticence à rendre visite à l'infirmière, Harry fut bien obligé de lui raconter ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis le matin même, son récit entrecoupé de légers gémissements et autres silences dus à ses dents serrées lorsque la douleur se ravivait soudainement, telle une flamme insatiable. D'un coup de baguette, madame Pomfresh les isola tous les deux dans un coin de l'infirmerie, dressant quatre paravents autour d'eux, puis lui demanda d'ôter sa robe de sorcier. Harry n'avait pas très envie de se déshabiller devant elle, mais le regard intransigeant qu'elle posait sur lui et cette horrible souffrance qui semblait émaner de chaque pore de sa peau ne lui laissèrent guère le choix. Il obéit donc en grommelant sourdement dans sa barbe et passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Aussitôt, il soupira de bonheur au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau. Puis madame Pomfresh posa le bout de sa baguette sur son dos. Et il hurla.

Fort heureusement, l'infirmière avait eu la présence d'esprit d'insonoriser l'espace où ils se trouvaient avant de procéder à son examen.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer de douleur, serrer la mâchoire de toutes ses forces et refermer compulsivement ses poings autour des draps du matelas où il se trouvait assis. Madame Pomfresh traça d'inexplicables lignes sur sa peau brûlante de douleur, mais aucun des sortilèges qu'elle lança n'eut d'effet sur la douleur du Survivant. Elle lui indiqua le contour de deux rougeurs au niveau de chacune de ses omoplates.

 **« Vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué dans cette zone, monsieur Potter ? Ni marques, ni douleurs particulières ? »**

 **« Jamais. »** parvint-il à articuler dans un grognement étouffé.

Madame Pomfresh finit par retirer sa baguette de sa peau, et il put enfin desserrer les poings. Malgré tout, il fallut quelques instants à ses jointures blanchies pour recouvrer leur couleur normale. Harry bailla. Sa mâchoire était devenue douloureuse, elle aussi, à force de serrer les dents. Mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable que la fournaise qu'il ressentait dans son dos. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de se faire brûler vif. Ou écarteler. Ou les deux à la fois.

 **« J'aurais peut-être une potion pour calmer la douleur. Ne bougez pas d'ici ! »**

L'infirmière se faufila entre les paravents et disparut de sa vue. Se retenant pour ne pas s'étendre sur le matelas, Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre pâle et ses abdominaux peu dessinés, en songeant avec ironie que de toute manière, il y avait fort peu de chances pour qu'il ait la simple envie d'aller se promener dans cet état. Entre les filles qui s'évanouiraient de voir le Survivant _à moitié nu_ et tous les autres élèves qui le mépriseraient un peu plus en pensant qu'il faisait son intéressant… Non, il n'y avait vraiment aucun avantage à se promener torse nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'on s'appelait Harry Potter.

Madame Pomfresh mettait du temps à revenir. Entre deux crises de douleur et la sensation très inhabituelle mais pourtant grandissante qu'il était en train d'arriver quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable _aux os même_ de son dos, Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Aussi fut-il soulagé de voir revenir quelqu'un auprès de lui… Avant de se rendre compte que cette personne n'était absolument pas madame Pomfresh. Et qu'ils étaient deux.

 **« P… Professeurs ?! »** glapit-il en voyant surgir devant lui nulle autre que McGonagall, accompagnée du si honni professeur Rogue.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était à moitié dévêtu et sentit une rougeur naître sur ses joues. Elle devait bien s'accorder avec celles qui ornaient son dos, tiens…

McGonagall ignora pour le moment son gémissement aussi surpris qu'indigné, et indiqua le Survivant à son collègue d'un geste du menton.

 **« C'est bien ce que je vous disais, Severus. »**

Rogue avisa Harry d'un regard sombre et ne put que confirmer les dires de sa collègue d'un hochement de tête. Il fallait bien que cela tombe maintenant… Potter savait décidément choisir ses moments.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »** osa enfin les interroger le Gryffondor.

 **« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il vous arrive, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »** asséna Rogue en retour sans la moindre amicalité.

Semblant comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces paroles, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Vous savez… »** murmura-t-il.

Il se plia en deux et poussa un nouveau gémissement. En son for intérieur, il se sentait honteux de se révéler aussi faible face à ses deux professeurs (surtout devant Rogue, à vrai dire), mais la douleur était la plus forte. Elle le consumait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit quelque chose _bouger_ dans son corps, et cela lui arracha un hurlement. Mais que se passait-il à la fin, bon sang ?! Face à lui, McGonagall et Rogue ne faisaient rien, se contentant d'observer le jeune sorcier avant d'échanger un regard consterné.

 **« Il est puissant. »** murmura McGonagall.

 **« Évidemment. »** grinça le Maître des Potions. **« Ce garçon est le Survivant. À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »**

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici. D'autant plus que Poppy n'est au courant de rien… »**

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur de Harry leur laissa le temps de réfléchir.

 **« Votre Salle, Severus, je ne vois que cela. »**

 **« Comme vous voudrez, Minerva… »** accepta Rogue de mauvaise grâce en sortant sa baguette magique. **« Mais je vous préviens, les dégâts qu'il causera** _ **forcément**_ **seront à votre charge ! »**

 **« Bien sûr, Severus. »** soupira McGonagall tandis que son collègue ensorcelait Harry. **« Bien sûr… »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était étendu face contre terre, sur un sol dur et humide. Péniblement, sans comprendre pourquoi tous ses muscles étaient ainsi ankylosés, il se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes avant d'observer autour de lui. Il grimaça d'incompréhension en reconnaissant le décor sordide qui l'entourait. Les cachots. Mais que faisait-il ici ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était… l'infirmerie, l'arrivée inexplicable du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue, et puis cette douleur insupportable qui l'avait assailli, et ne l'avait plus quitté. Il avait senti ses os _bouger_ , il en était certain.

Lentement, Harry se leva en frissonnant. La douleur s'était atténuée pendant son inconscience, ainsi que la sensation de brûlure. Son dos ne faisait plus que le chauffer fortement. Baissant les yeux, il constata avec agacement qu'il n'était toujours vêtu que de son seul pantalon et de ses chaussures. L'image d'un Maître des Potions lui réenfilant sa robe de sorcier dans son sommeil lui retourna l'estomac et manqua de le faire aller vomir à travers la grille qu'il apercevait au centre de la vaste salle. Finalement, il préférait tout aussi bien être resté torse nu. Déjà que son professeur haï l'avait aperçu dans une telle situation… Inutile d'aggraver les choses.

Prudemment, le jeune sorcier tâta l'une de ses épaules, puis, satisfait que ce simple contact ne le fasse plus se tordre de douleur, il se contorsionna pour que sa main commence à parcourir le haut de son dos. Il ignorait tout des deux rougeurs dont lui avait parlé madame Pomfresh. Pourtant, sous ses doigts, il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel au niveau de ses omoplates, là où l'infirmière avait dit que se situaient les plaques rouges. C'était comme une bosse, quelque chose de dur sous sa peau. À tâtons, Harry réalisa qu'il avait la même boule de l'autre côté, ainsi qu'une sorte de crête solide qui suivait tout le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ses deux professeurs avaient à voir là-dedans ? Et d'abord, premier objectif : sortir d'ici. Harry se traita d'idiot mental en se rappelant que sa baguette était restée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier… qui devait toujours se trouver dans l'infirmerie. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait sans.

Harry observa la salle avec plus d'attention. Elle était immense, avec un plafond très haut. D'un côté, un large tunnel obscur s'enfonçait davantage dans les entrailles du château, tandis que sur l'un des côtés de la pièce circulaire en forme de dôme se trouvait un escalier de quelques marches, menant à une lourde porte de bois. Harry s'en approcha en plissant les yeux. Son battant de fer était rouillé – pas étonnant, vu l'humidité du lieu, songea le jeune sorcier. Il grimpa les marches glissantes et poussa la porte. Il déboucha dans un couloir, plus étroit que celui qu'il avait aperçu précédemment, mais également mieux éclairé. Il s'avança dans celui-ci, tendant l'oreille, dépassa plusieurs portes verrouillées et s'arrêta auprès de la quatrième, entrouverte. La lueur orangée d'un feu de cheminée en émanait, ainsi que deux voix, que le Survivant ne tarda pas à reconnaître comme étant celles de ses professeurs de Métamorphose et de Potions.

 **« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore ne lui ait rien dit à ce sujet. »** commentait McGonagall.

 **« Comme si Potter en avait eu besoin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »** lâcha Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

 **« Une bonne décision, prise pour de mauvaises raisons, devient une mauvaise décision. Regardez où cela a failli nous mener. Qu'aurions-nous fait s'il s'était transformé au cœur même de l'infirmerie ? »** s'indigna la sorcière. **« Dumbledore aurait dû se montrer plus prévoyant à ce sujet… et Potter aurait dû être mis au courant. »**

 **« Être mis au courant de quoi ? »**

Harry était entré dans la pièce sans frapper, le regard flamboyant. Il avait bien compris que McGonagall et Rogue savaient tout à fait ce qu'il lui arrivait même Dumbledore semblait en être averti. Et lui, Harry, le principal concerné, était une fois de plus le dernier au courant, comme d'habitude ! Cela commençait prodigieusement à l'énerver. Il voulait des réponses. Et pas plus tard qu'immédiatement.

 **« Expliquez-moi ! »** cria-t-il avec colère, sa voix résonnant dans les souterrains. **« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »**

Severus inclina seulement la tête en direction de la Directrice des Gryffondors, lui laissant volontiers le soin de calmer son élève. Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'apaiser Harry, il dévisagea ce dernier en cachette, admirant le regard que ce petit arrogant avait hérité de sa mère Lily. Ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude étincelant étaient sublimées par ce mince filin vertical qui les traversait.

 **« Potter, je commencerai par vous prier de bien vouloir vous calmer. L'emportement dont vous faites preuve n'arrangera en rien les choses. Cela ne fera au contraire que de les empirer. »**

Harry soupira, mais obtempéra d'un signe de tête un peu brusque. Peu à peu, sa respiration s'apaisa. Au grand regret de Severus – bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, à moins que celui-ci ne meure dans les trente secondes suivantes – le regard reptilien disparut, et les pupilles du jeune sorcier redevinrent aussi rondes qu'elles auraient dû l'être en temps normal.

 **« Asseyez-vous. »** l'invita le professeur de Métamorphose d'un signe de tête en direction d'un fauteuil. **« Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons vous entretenir, le professeur Rogue et moi-même. »**

Parce qu'un crétin de Directeur ne fait pas correctement son travail, fut tenté d'ajouter Severus, mais il se contenta de pincer les lèvres avec mauvaise humeur et aucun son ne franchit par conséquent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry s'avança vers le fauteuil et posa précautionneusement son derrière au bord de celui-ci, autant pour être en mesure de sauter hors de portée du professeur Rogue si jamais il devait se produire le moindre pépin au cours de cet étrange discussion, mais aussi – et surtout – pour ne pas entrer en contact avec le dossier du fauteuil. Il n'avait pas envie de se tordre à nouveau de douleur devant ses deux professeurs. Il avait déjà donné une fois, merci bien. Face à lui, McGonagall et Rogue se tenaient assis côte à côte dans un même canapé de velours vert aux pieds argentés. Harry se demanda un instant s'ils se trouvaient là dans les appartements personnels du Maître des Potions… et se dit immédiatement après qu'il préférait en fin de compte ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question.

 **« Bien, Potter. »** commença McGonagall en croisant les mains. **« Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait** _ **omis**_ **de vous parler de certaines choses. »**

 **« Il semblerait, oui. »** confirma le jeune sorcier, la gorge sèche. **« Pourquoi êtes-vous au courant de ce qu'il m'arrive, tous les trois ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, puis baissa la voix, comme de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ne l'entende. Ça lui paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais Ron avait suggéré que Malfoy ait pu lui envoyer un mauvais sort. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort, après tout…

 **« Est-ce que c'est encore en rapport avec ma cicatrice… et avec Voldemort ? »**

 **«** _ **Ne prononcez pas son nom !**_ **»** siffla Rogue avec agacement.

Harry ignora le professeur de Potions et se concentra sur McGonagall, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un sourire crispé.

 **« Non, Potter, il n'y a aucun rapport. Soyez tranquille. »**

 **« Je le suis, professeur. J'aimerais comprendre, c'est tout. »**

 **« Ces révélations vont vous faire un choc, Potter. »**

 **« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »** soupira le jeune sorcier, résigné. **« Allez-y. »**

 **« Il existe en Angleterre plusieurs familles, partageant des ancêtres communs. Même si cela remonte à bien longtemps, et qu'il n'y a apparemment aucun lien entre ces familles de nos jours. »**

Harry hocha la tête, ignorant le regard assassin que Rogue posa sur lui à ces mots, même s'il s'en demandait intérieurement la raison. Et qu'il se posait toujours la même question : qu'avait-il, une fois de plus, à voir avec tout cela ?

 **« Ces ancêtres leur ont légué un gène bien particulier, qui se transmet aujourd'hui de génération en génération. Les Potter sont l'une de ces familles particulières. »**

 **« Très bien. »** acquiesça Harry en avalant sa salive. **« Mon père m'a donc transmis un gène… autre que l'habileté sur un balai, apparemment. Quel est-il ? »**

 **« Ne commencez pas à prendre la grosse tête, Potter. »** le menaça Rogue.

 **« Justement, ce fameux gène est lié à votre capacité à voler. »** lui apprit McGonagall.

 **« C'est-à-dire ? »**

 **« Les membres de la famille Potter, comme ceux des familles Rogue et McGonagall, sont des êtres hybrides. Par conséquent, ils possèdent la capacité naturelle de se transformer en dragon. »** lâcha finalement la Directrice des Gryffondors de but en blanc.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Harry bégaya quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, puis referma la bouche en constatant qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler sous l'effet de la surprise. Son regard émeraude fit des allers-retours entre ses deux professeurs, incapable d'y croire. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, il murmura, encore sous le choc :

 **« C'est impossible… je n'y crois pas. Des Animagi, bien. Des loups-garous, passe encore. Mais des** _ **hybrides dragons**_ **? C'est impossible… »** répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

 **« Et pourtant vous en êtes un vous-même, Potter ! »** s'emporta Rogue, agacé que son élève refuse si bien l'évidence. **« Vous ne tarderez plus à le découvrir. »**

 **« Venez avec nous, Potter. »** renchérit McGonagall en se levant. **« Nous devons regagner la Salle. Votre première Transformation est imminente. »**

 **« Ma première… quoi ? »** s'étrangla Harry.

Dans son esprit s'affichèrent les images des quatre dragons que Hagrid lui avait fait découvrir avant la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il revit le regard terrifiant du terrible Magyar à Pointes. La mort qu'il semait dans son sillage. Il n'y avait que grâce à son Éclair de Feu qu'il avait pu s'en sortir. Et le professeur McGonagall qui venait de lui affirmer que s'il était capable de voler aussi bien, tout comme son talentueux attrapeur de père, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un…

 **« Non. »** murmura Harry en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, malgré les brûlures que cela lui faisait ressentir dans tout le dos. **« Je ne veux pas… devenir un monstre ! »**

La terreur lui tordait les entrailles. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs, et il s'y accrocha désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fixa tour à tour ses deux professeurs. Ils paraissaient consternés et agacés par son comportement – bon, l'agacement venait essentiellement de Rogue, c'était vrai. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était déjà si différent des autres. Sa cicatrice. Le Survivant. Celui que Voldemort cherchait à détruire… Il ne voulait pas porter ce poids supplémentaire… cette différence de plus. Pas question. Il y avait sûrement un moyen… Comment pouvait-il échapper à _ça_?

 **« Potter. »** murmura McGonagall en se penchant vers lui. **« Vous avez été pris au dépourvu, vous êtes encore sous le choc. Je le comprends. Mais vous** _ **devez**_ **venir. Il est trop dangereux de rester ici. Pour vous comme pour nous. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas. »** répéta Harry en serrant les dents – comme pour donner raison au professeur de Métamorphose, son dos se remettait à le faire souffrir.

 **« Soyez raisonnable. Nous sommes nous-mêmes des hybrides. Nous pourrons vous aider à… »**

 **« JE NE VEUX PAS ! »** explosa Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, la colère prit le dessus et ses pupilles noires se trouvèrent réduites à un mince trait vertical perdu au beau milieu d'un océan d'émeraude.

 **« Potter. »** insista McGonagall une dernière fois tout en sortant sa baguette magique de sa manche. **« Si vous vous obstinez, je vais me trouver obligée de… »**

 **« Ce sera inutile, Minerva. »**

Severus posa une main sur son bras, l'enjoignant à reculer. D'un bref signe de tête, il rassura sa collègue sur sa capacité à convaincre le jeune sorcier, avant de baisser les yeux vers ce dernier. Recroquevillé en chien de fusil dans son fauteuil, Potter dardait sur lui son regard reptilien, embrasé par la colère et la douleur mêlées.

 **« Si votre père était vivant, il se retournerait dans sa tombe. »** lâcha le Maître des Potions avec dédain.

 **« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »** gronda sourdement Harry, comme toujours agacé à l'idée que l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré connaisse mieux son père que lui.

 **« Votre père était un bon à rien, ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne. »**

 **« Retirez ça tout de s… »**

 **« Mais il faut lui reconnaître au moins une qualité. »** admit Severus en grinçant des dents. **« J'ai rencontré bien des hybrides dans ma vie. Mais jamais nul n'a été plus satisfait de sa condition que votre père, Potter. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et enchaîna d'une voix froide :

 **« Vous faites honte à la mémoire de votre père en refusant avec l'opiniâtreté qui vous caractérise ce statut d'hybride qu'il chérissait tant. »**

L'élève et le professeur restèrent un moment à se toiser. Severus sentait peu à peu la colère monter en lui, et savait qu'il devait très certainement aborder le même regard reptilien que ce crétin de Potter Junior – mais ses yeux étaient si noirs que cela demeurait invisible. Ledit Potter Junior fut d'ailleurs le premier à baisser la tête. Il quitta enfin ce maudit fauteuil en serrant les dents et partit à la suite de McGonagall en direction de la Salle, qui n'était autre que l'immense pièce en forme de dôme qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Avant de le suivre, Rogue se retourna vers la pièce qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, et fit disparaître le mobilier d'un coup de baguette. La cellule des cachots aménagée pour l'occasion redevint aussi sombre et froide qu'elle l'était ordinairement. Accueillir cet idiot de Potter dans ses propres appartements privés, et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dans un craquement, un nouvel os se déplaça pour s'aligner avec les autres. La proéminence au niveau des omoplates du jeune sorcier enfla, et Harry se roula par terre sur le sol glacé de la Salle en hurlant de douleur. Bientôt, il serait en mesure de pouvoir déployer ses ailes, mais en attendant… Rogue leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel en se félicitant mentalement d'avoir suggéré à Minerva d'insonoriser les lieux. Sans quoi, même les Serpentards auraient certainement pu entendre les cris de cette chochotte de Potter depuis leurs dortoirs… D'autant plus que certains élèves de la maison du Serpent avaient l'ouïe particulièrement fine. En réponse à son mouvement d'humeur, le Maître des Potions se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa collègue.

 **« Ne faites pas cette tête, Severus. Votre première fois a également dû être éprouvante. »**

 **« Après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, il crie beaucoup. »** se renfrogna Rogue.

 **« Ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent. La douleur est plus supportable lorsqu'on est adulte. »**

 **« Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? »**

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Severus se félicita de ces quelques instants de répit. Bien sûr, c'était malhonnête. Il savait que c'était une corde sensible sur laquelle il valait mieux ne pas trop appuyer sous peine de déclencher la fureur d'une terrible dragonne écossaise. Les âges auxquels les personnes découvraient leur hybridité n'étaient pas les mêmes pour tous, et Minerva ne s'était jamais remise d'avoir pu profiter de cette découverte seulement une fois passée la quarantaine. Severus était sûr d'avoir vu, pour l'unique fois de sa vie, une pointe de jalousie briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils avaient mené cette conversation, bien des années plus tôt, et qu'il lui avait révélé avoir découvert son hybridité au cours de sa jeunesse, avant même de se rendre à Poudlard. Il avait découvert par hasard que c'était également le cas de James Potter, et cela n'avait fait qu'accroître l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne cessaient de se provoquer sous leur forme humaine, mais tentaient de se contenir de leur mieux lorsqu'il leur arrivait par malheur de devoir se côtoyer sous leur forme draconienne. Car chacune des blessures qu'ils pouvaient se faire était répercutée sur leur apparence humaine.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de supplice, Severus ne tint plus. Il en avait plus qu'assez des cris de fillette de Potter, et sa confrontation avec ce dernier lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Il était plus que temps pour lui – pour eux tous – de se transformer. Il sentait déjà de la fumée lui sortir par les naseaux. Enfin, vous comprenez. Alors il décida d'accélérer les choses. Étant donné que ce qui semblait marcher avec Potter était l'énervement… alors il était temps de passer au plan B. Agacer suffisamment le Survivant pour qu'il cesse d'opposer toute résistance, même inconsciente, à son métabolisme, et qu'il puisse enfin révéler au grand jour sa nature d'hybride, pour la première fois de son existence.

Un autre craquement retentit, et Harry se tordit de douleur, le front en sueur. C'était un véritable calvaire. Qui devait-il prier, enfin, pour que ce supplice prenne fin ? Peut-être devrait-il invoquer Voldemort ici même pour qu'il le tue de ses propres mains. Oui… ce serait sûrement mieux. Tout serait plus agréable que de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Les muscles se formaient, les os bougeaient sous sa peau, se créaient et se rallongeaient, se solidifiaient pour prendre l'apparence de ceux d'un dragon. Harry allait devenir un dragon… dans la douleur et les pleurs. Finalement, être rendu fou par un Doloris était plus enviable. Harry ne plaignait plus les parents de Neville.

 **« Comment pouvez-vous songer à de telles horreurs ? »** susurra une voix doucereuse au-dessus de lui.

Ah, parce qu'en plus il aurait dû prendre garde à ses pensées et fermer hermétiquement son esprit ? Ben bien sûr… comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, actuellement. Subissant un nouvel assaut de la douleur intarissable, Harry parvint à se tordre suffisamment pour lancer un regard assassin à son professeur de Potions.

 **« Cessez un peu de lutter, Potter. Vous êtes un dragon. Acceptez-le. »**

Comme si c'était si facile. Rogue s'évertuait à lui seriner ça, McGonagall avait laissé sous-entendre qu'ils pourraient l'aider à se transformer, mais au final, ils se contentaient de le regarder mourir de douleur à petit feu sans bouger le petit doigt. Sadiques.

 **« Comme si cela vous étonnait. »** ironisa Severus, s'introduisant sans peine dans l'esprit en furie totalement perméable du Survivant.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour s'ériger une barrière mentale. Une fois qu'il y parvint, il ne se gêna plus pour insulter copieusement dans sa tête l'homme vêtu de noir qui se tenait toujours debout au-dessus de lui. Il se mordit tellement fort qu'un peu de sang coula de sa bouche. Severus le vit. Il le sentit. Harry était sur le point de craquer. Il enfonça le clou.

 **« Vous sentez ce petit goût amer dans votre bouche ? C'est que qui arrive quand on ravale sa fierté. »**

Après tout, Harry Potter était bien en train de se tordre de douleur et de pleurer devant lui comme une fillette de cinq ans. Encore quelques jours plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose possible de la part du Survivant, cet élève qui lui vouait une haine si féroce – haine partagée, d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

Harry vit rouge aux dernières paroles de son professeur de Potions. Son hurlement de douleur se transforma en cri rauque, qui n'exprimait plus que de la colère. Il explosait, enfin. Son cri inhumain se mua bien vite en rugissement, tandis que sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire (c'est-à-dire attaquer un professeur), il se relevait en tremblant. Il voyait flou, et cela l'importunait en un battement de cils, il acquit une vision que jamais il n'avait eu jusqu'ici avec ses lunettes. Une grimace de rage déformait son visage qui s'allongeait peu à peu. Des écailles se mirent à recouvrir sa peau, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Elles étaient pourtant d'un doré sombre et brillant. Les dents serrées, il ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'elles s'alignaient parfaitement les unes avec les autres et paraissaient plus nombreuses – et pour cause, il était désormais muni de deux rangées de dents acérées et tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ses doigts crispés se recourbèrent en griffes, tandis que la peau écailleuse de son dos se déchirait enfin sans une goutte de sang pour laisser se déplier deux gigantesques ailes. Une épaisse queue battit l'air plusieurs fois avec agacement, tandis que le long de son dos, une crête solide se hérissait.

Le dragon doré qu'était devenu Harry Potter observa autour de lui avec dépit, incapable de retrouver sa cible. Une fumée agacée jaillit de ses naseaux brûlants, obstruant sa vue perçante un bref instant avant qu'il ne perçoive un mouvement dans la pénombre, du coin de l'œil. Là. Une masse sombre s'enfuyait à travers le tunnel obscur. Dans un rugissement de rage qui ébranla les souterrains du château de Poudlard, sa gueule béante le brûlant sous l'effet d'une boule de feu en formation, Harry prit son envol et partit comme une fusée à la poursuite du Maître des Potions qui, pas bête, s'était transformé en dragon noir depuis un moment avant de se faire la malle.

Restée seule sous sa forme humaine en haut des marches de la Salle, Minerva se prit à sourire. La Transformation de Harry s'était au final bien mieux passée que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Satisfaite de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à rembourser les pots cassés à Severus, la Directrice des Gryffondors s'avança à son tour au centre de la Salle sortie indemne de la première Transformation de Harry Potter. Qui ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, elle le pressentait… Minerva ferma les yeux le temps de sa propre Transformation, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle se trouvait également sous sa forme draconienne. Avec un soupir amusé, l'immense dragonne aux écailles d'un vert sombre et profond prit à son tour son envol, prête à aller calmer le jeu des deux dragons noir et doré qui devaient déjà batifoler bien haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages.

Ils auraient au moins pu avoir la galanterie de l'attendre !

* * *

 _Voilà, cet OS est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :-)_

* * *

 _Avez-vous réussi à relever les quatre citations dont je vous ai parlé au tout début ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, les voici, dans leur ordre d'apparition :_

 _ **Stargate Atlantis :**_ _« Vous venez de gaspiller une lumineuse explication. » (O'Neill à McKay_ _ **;**_ _ici, McGonagall à Ron)_

 _ **Pirates des Caraïbes :**_ _« Une bonne décision, prise pour de mauvaises raisons, devient une mauvaise décision. » (le gouverneur_ _ **;**_ _ici, McGonagall)_

 _ **Kaamelott :**_ _« Si votre père était vivant, il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! » (Guenièvre à Arthur_ _ **;**_ _ici, Rogue à Harry)_

 _ **Stargate SG-1 :**_ _« Vous sentez ce petit goût amer dans votre bouche ? C'est que qui arrive quand on ravale sa fierté. » (O'Neill_ _ **;**_ _ici, Rogue)_

 _Et pour ceux qui ont l'œil, je me suis aussi amusée à caser une petite référence au tome 7 de Harry Potter (j'adore ce passage XD). C'est vers la fin du texte, l'avez-vous remarquée ? ;-)_

* * *

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur une prochaine fanfic… En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur celle-ci pour donner votre avis, dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce qui vous a gêné… ou simplement combien de citations vous aviez trouvé (ou pas XD) ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours des lecteurs ! :-)_

 _À bientôt et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / anniversaire / vacances / etc. ! (rayer les mentions inutiles)_


End file.
